My One and Only
by Phoenix Tearz
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans are best friends. In their 7th year at Hogwarts their friends take it amongst themselves to change that. Rated R for conversations and sexual situations later on.
1. Unexpected Guest

My One and Only  
  
Disclaimer- this is easy; anything that you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, no me.  
  
Chapter One- Unexpected Guest  
  
I was lying on my bed trying to get to sleep. It was only three in the afternoon, but I figured the most boring day of my life deserved a nap. I'd spent the entire summer hanging out with my three best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Today, every one of them had their own plans. I had spent it hanging around my house. Yes, it was a HUGE house, but it wasn't any fun without people to enjoy it with.  
  
Then the doorbell rang. I ran down four huge staircases (my room was the only one on the 5th floor) and opened the door. Standing on my porch was an average height, emerald eyed, auburn red haired beauty. My good friend: Lily Evans.  
  
"Lily! What are you-" I asked. Then I noticed her face was wet and tears were streaming from her lovely eyes. "What happened?" She broke down into huge sobs and bigger tears. I'd never seen her like this. Lily was usually the girl who helped the Marauders with our next prank, and was always the one for a dirty comment or nasty comeback. I picked up her gigantic bag that was sitting next to her and guided her inside. We sat down in my living room on her favorite couch and suddenly I was engulfed in a humongous hug from the girl I knew to be so strong that she could take any pain.  
  
"My-my-" She stuttered.  
  
"Petunia?" I asked knowingly. She nodded and nuzzled her face into my neck. I calmly stroked her hair until she was ready to talk. When Lily pulled back from my grip I couldn't help but notice that she still looked beautiful even when her eyes were so puffy and bloodshot.  
  
"How about a game of Foosball? Then I'll tell you." Lily suggested. I wiped the tears away from her cheek and nodded. She smiled back at me. Then all of the sudden we were up and sprinting to the Games Room on the 4th floor, closest to my room. This was a little game Lily and I play. We never have to count, we just know when the other is going to, and then run to wherever we're supposed to.  
  
I took the stairs three at a time, I had long legs and was very tall. When I would go to Muggle grocery stores total strangers would ask me if I played basketball. whatever that was. Lily says it's a game with two teams and you put a ball through a hoop. Sort of like quidditch, but there's no bludgers trying to give you a concussion. Muggles have it made, I tell you!  
  
Lily, being shorter than me could only take them two at a time. She was faster running than I was. We each reached the door at exactly the same time and scrambled in. We both struggled to keep the other from getting to the Foosball table first. I pushed Lily down and she grabbed my leg. Then we were crawling, grasping for a piece of the table!  
  
She reached for it but I grabbed her arm and all of the sudden I was laying on top of her. There was a moment's silence and I smiled. She raised her eyebrows questionally. Then I lunged for the table and grabbed a post before she even had time to react.  
  
"That wasn't fair!" She shrieked. I smirked.  
  
"You're just pissed because I didn't let you win. Sorry Chick, rules are in this house, that there's no mercy."  
  
"Fine. C'mon James, let's play. I'm gonna whoop your big Potter arse!" She challenged.  
  
"Language Evans, language." I said while wiggling my pointer finger back and forth at her. "And my arse isn't that big." She rolled her eyes and laughed. Then we played. I lost.  
  
"Oh would you stop!" I said to Lily as she continued her victory dance.  
  
""Not until you admit that I'm better at Foosball." She exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"You sound drunk." I pointed out, sitting down on my favorite royal blue chair and gazing out the window. The chair sagged where Lily sat. She snuggled into me. This was a normal thing; we were very close friends. We could touch each other, unlike most people, but there was no extreme physical interaction, such as kissing or sex. We held hands sometimes though, and I could kiss her forehead or cheek.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She said softly. I didn't answer. "She kicked me out." My attention was there again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Petunia. She kicked me out of the house. said it was my fault my parents are dead. She made me leave.gave no money." I simply nodded. Lily's sister was a total and complete bitch to her. The people who supported the rising Dark Lord, Voldemort, had killed their parents when Lily was away at Hogwarts last year. Why they had attacked the Evans' was unknown to everyone. "James-" She again said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh.never mind." She said nervously. I let go of her slightly and held her back.  
  
"What is it?" She sighed.  
  
"Can I stay here with you for the rest of the summer?" I pretended to thinking about it for awhile while I rubbed my chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, of course!" I said cheerfully. She sighed once more. "Oh, did you really think I was going to say no?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't entirely positive."  
  
"Actually, it will cost you I suppose." I said slyly as I moved my hands down to her waist.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?"  
  
"Oh, you know what I want." I grinned. She slapped my hands, then my face. "Shit Lily!"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I was joking. I meant I wanted a snack!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That's right, oh." I fumed. She was always one to jump to conclusions.  
  
"I'm so sorry James." She gently touched my cheek where I knew a red mark from her hand was going to be. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Like hell." She kissed me softly on the cheek and brushed her hand over it again.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh-" Wait, weren't you just mad at me?  
  
"Let's go get that snack shall we?" She said smiling widely and hopping up from the couch. I muttered a short,  
  
"Girls," before following after her.  
  
~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~  
  
I tied a bright orange apron around my white shirt that said, 'We all have issues, mine are just more important than yours' and my blue, low rise, hip huggers. I loved the color orange. Whenever people would call me a 'redhead' I'd correct them by saying my hair was orange. Now that I'm almost seventeen, I've accepted the fact that no one would take me seriously if I told them to call me an 'orange head'.  
  
"What're you thinking about?" James Potter's voice asked from behind me. I realized that I had been gazing, glassy eyed out of the window and shook my head, then I turned around to see one of my best friends. His messy jet black hair was sticking up everywhere, except one tiny piece that fell into his piercing hazel eyes.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"That orange head thing again?" I gave him a confused look.  
  
"How did you do that?" He shrugged.  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
"Oh, I see." I said sarcastically. "Now, what do you want? Macaroni and cheese with hotdogs in it, I presume?" He nodded guiltily. I giggled, always the same exact thing. James had become infatuated by Muggle foods, Mac and cheese with hotdogs being the best in his mind.  
  
I walked over to the refrigerator after starting the macaroni and pulled out a package of hotdogs. I'd only been to the Potters' house a few times, but I always felt like I belonged there. The very first time I had stayed for a three day weekend. By the time I left, I already knew here everything was in each room. It was not getting lost trying to find the room that was the trick.  
  
I carefully cut the hotdogs into equal pieces and tossed them in the pan. I always added the cheese last so it would seep into the hotdogs. I started stirring it when two strong hands grabbed me by the waist. It was James of course. He kissed my cheek.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem-" I started but was cut off by a loud voice from behind us saying,  
  
"Oh Lily! You didn't actually fall for the Potter charm did you? I thought you were stronger than that!" This was Michael Potter, James' dad. James jumped away from me as I turned around.  
  
"Actually, no. I didn't. Nice to see you again Mike."  
  
"Jeez James, little jumpy today. Hello Lily. You too. How long will you be staying with us?"  
  
"The whole summer Dad. And I'm not jumpy. You startled me." James said, finishing in an annoyed voice, which Mike and I laughed at. We're always ganging up on James when we get together, his parents are so much fun!  
  
"Yep, I believe you son." His blue eyes twinkled.  
  
"Here James." I said, handing him a bowl with my freshly made goods.  
  
"Lily, could I-" Mike was cut off when I shoved a bowl in his hands also. "Thanks. How did you do that?"  
  
"She's gifted Dad. Spooky isn't it?" James said through a mouth full of food.  
  
"Chew with your mouth closed will you? And don't talk when you have food in your mouth." I said sternly. "And what's with the spoon?" I hate when people eat Mac and cheese with a spoon, any kind of soup too, it's a pet peeve of mine. James instantly dropped his utensil in the sink and grabbed a fork from the drawer, and then he muttered an apology, which was soon followed by whipping noises from Mike.  
  
"C'mon Lils." James said walking out of the kitchen. Instead of following him I decided to straddle one of the kitchen chairs and look at Mike.  
  
"So, how have things been lately?" I asked.  
  
"What things?"  
  
"You know, order things." I said slyly. Mike grinned.  
  
"He tells you everything, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"He's whipped. Bloody brilliant Lily, I tell you." I laughed. "Okay, so here's the things, we've been trying to gather evidence that suspected Death Eaters are Death Eaters. Unfortunately, we've only been able to get the cleared ones. So far we've got Cahontic, Barns, Malfoy-"  
  
"Wait, Malfoy is cleared?" The slimy git was two years ahead of James and I at Hogwarts. He tried to hex me my very first day because I was Muggleborn.  
  
"Yeah, there was nothing against him. Shame really, but there's nothing I can do." Mike shrugged.  
  
"Lily! What're you doing?" James called from the living room. I rolled my eyes at Mike who shrugged again, waved me off, and reached for the newest edition of the Daily Prophet. Getting up I walked into the living room. It was large with cream-colored walls, pictures of the Potters' everywhere, blue furniture, a mega stereo, and a very wide screen television. For the Potters' to be a Pureblood family they sure knew a lot about Muggle appliances and technology. Mostly because of me, but never the less, it worked.  
  
James was lying on my favorite couch, right in front of the telly. I stood behind it, just looking at him. Then, out of nowhere he reached out his arms and grabbed my waist, and pulled me over the couch and top of him. After this he situated us so that I was on the inside on my side and he was on his back on the outside. A bit of me was on him, as was my left arm, which was wrapped loosely around his neck and my head was in between his shoulder and chest. His right arm was holding my waist as the left one started to play with my hair.  
  
"Okay. So, whaddya wanna watch?" He said, grabbing the remote.  
  
"Don't care. I'll probably fall asleep anyway."  
  
"Okay." He clicked to a channel where a movie neither of us knew the name of was playing. I was right, ten minutes later I was asleep. 


	2. Sirius and Remus

My One and Only  
  
Reviewers: ¤Fallen Star- Yes, it is easy to fall for a best mate. I'll keep your suggestion in mind with the Muggle friends. That's actually a very good idea! I'm not so sure about a band necessarily; because Lily would have mentioned it as her and James have been best friends for quite some time now.  
  
¤Jillian Ryn- You got your wish! Siri and Remy do find them like that! He he.  
  
¤lilbird- That's kind of the whole point that they act this way. This story is about how they go from best friends, to a couple.  
  
¤Uhu- maybe you're right, there might now have been and Order back then. My thoughts on that is that James and Lily joined the Order because James' parents were in it already.  
  
¤Daffy- No way! The best! Wow! I feel so special. He he.  
  
¤tinkandtoodles- I know! I love James and Lily stories too. He he. That's why I wrote one!  
  
¤Everyone- Thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad you all like it. I admit, I was slightly nervous. Well, I guess you'll be wanting to read the update, so, without further ado.  
  
Chapter Two- Sirius and Remus  
  
~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~  
  
My best friend was truly beautiful! I clicked off the telly and shut my eyes slowly; finally I was getting that nap. All of the sudden I heard someone jump out of the fire and I opened my eyes swiftly.  
  
It was Sirius Black, my very best friend. Sirius had medium length black hair and dark eyes. Him and I, along with our other best friend Remus Lupin, were the heartthrobs at Hogwarts. In mere seconds Rem was standing beside Sirius. He had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Moony, Padfoot." I said using our Marauder names. That's what we called our group; there were four of us: Sirius, Remus, Peter Pettigrew, and Me. Also known as Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail.  
  
Remus was werewolf, so to keep him company during full moons the others three of us became Animagus. I turned into a stag; Sirius, a dog; Peter into a rat. Hints all the nicknames. We called ourselves The Marauders, known for pranks and causing trouble wherever we go. And trust me, if Lily and her girls had been boys, they would be Marauders too. But they had their own group, The Spirits. The didn't have cool nicknames like us though.  
  
"What're you doing here? You said you had other stuff to do." I said. Sirius shrugged and looked at Lily.  
  
"How long has she been here?" He said, sitting down on the nearest chair.  
  
"A few hours I suppose." The guys, well, everyone was really good about Lily and mine's friendship. They didn't care how close we were. Yes, they thought it was odd and they always made jokes and tried to get us together, but no one ever said anything else about it.  
  
"Petunia, I guess?" Remus enquired.  
  
"Yes." I spoke coldly. Lily shifted in her sleep and mumbled something incoherent. Sirius looked at me strangely.  
  
~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~  
  
I heard voices; Sirius and Remy were there. Then I slowly opened my eyes. Siri was staring at James with an odd look on his face and Remus looked really tired. The full moon was just a few days ago Lily!  
  
None of the boys noticed I was awake until Sirius looked down at me and I smiled. He gave me a cheesy grin. Remus smiled too.  
  
"Hey boys." I said in still sleepy tone.  
  
"Boys! No, no, no dearest Lily, we've turned seventeen! We're of age! Which means we're men!" Sirius said boastfully.  
  
"Talk about conceited." I pretended to mutter, loud enough so they could hear me.  
  
"Now, now, I'm seventeen too. You're just to young to understand." James said brightly. I turned seventeen a month after we returned to Hogwarts, on October 3rd.  
  
I got off the couch, purposefully kneeing James in his 'manly parts' in the process. He gasped and I grinned mischievously.  
  
"Ow." He squeaked. Remus laughed as I headed upstairs to change into better clothes.  
  
I walked into James' room. It was a typically wizard boys room with dark blue walls and quidditch posters hanging everywhere. My bag was on his bed and I carefully chose a khaki mini skirt with cargo pockets, a teal tank top, and a short sleeved, button up, over shirt.  
  
I quickly dressed and pulled my hair into a perfect half ponytail, letting two pieces fall into my face on each side. I made my way to the bathroom and washed my face with a new wizard product I'd found in my last Hogsmeade visit of 6th year. Then I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs.  
  
On the way from the 4th to 3rd floors I saw Melanie Potter carrying towels to the bathroom.  
  
"Lily! How are you? You'll be staying for a long time, yes? Wow! It's so good to see you!" She said as she gave me a huge hug.  
  
"Hi Melanie. I'm fine. I'll be staying for the rest of the summer, if it's alright with you."  
  
"Oh, of course it is, Dear! This is just as much your home as it is Sirius'!" This was saying something, because Sirius had lived with the Potter's during break in 5th and 6th years because he had left his home. This summer he bought a flat all to himself with the help of his Uncle Alphard giving him a few galleons.  
  
"Thank you. Do you need any help?" I asked gesturing to the towels she was still holding.  
  
"No, no! I'm fine! Go along! I'll see you!"  
  
"Bye." I went down the rest of the stairs and slid down the last banister, landing in the living room in front of James, Sirius, and Remus who were talking. They all clapped enthusiastically as I bowed. Sirius stared at me.  
  
"Yes Siri, my breasts have gotten larger. Snap out of it you prat!" I said. He choked and shook himself out of his reverie. James and Remus rolled their eyes; I laughed.  
  
"Sirius Black, you'll never change." I stated.  
  
"Would you want me to Lils'?" He said in a seductive voice as he gave me a hug.  
  
"Is there a right answer to that question, Padfoot?" Remus said with a chuckle.  
  
"I asked Lily, not you." Sirius said in an annoyed voice. James glared at him as Remus gave me a huge hug.  
  
"It's good to see you Lils'." He whispered in my ear.  
  
"You too Remy. How's life" He sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Could be worse, I suppose."  
  
"Hey! Look on the bright side! We could get Celia and the others to come over and we could have a little party!"  
  
"Jeez, you act like this is your house." James commented.  
  
"What? It isn't?" I exclaimed. They all laughed.  
  
"Fine, fine. Let's owl 'em." Sirius got some parchment from the study and we sat down to write letters to our friends. I wrote to Valerie, Alice, Isabella, and Sarah, while Sirius and James owled Frank and Peter. That left Celia to Remus, at his request.  
  
Soon we were waiting impatiently by the fire for our friends to show up. Suddenly, it turned green and Celia Greenfield walked out. Celia is about my height with short, dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She hugged everyone, ending at Remus.  
  
"I especially liked your letter Remy." She whispered, handed the note to me and kissed Remus hello. James and Sirius whistled at them as I laughed.  
  
'Celia Greenfield,  
Get your fine arse over to the Potter Place because I miss you.  
-Remus'  
  
"Nice Rem, nice." I said, patting him on the shoulder. The fire turned green again and there was Valerie McPherson, my best friend. She was tall and had waist long blonde hair and pretty gray eyes. We both shrieked and hugged.  
  
"Okay, Lily. Stop! Get off my girl, I wanna piece." Sirius said as he stole Val into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Jeez! Siri, Val! Get a room would you!" Came a playful voice from behind me, I turned around to face Sarah Matthews. She had changed her appearance since the last time I saw her. Now she had maroonish colored hair and was wearing a black mini skirt, a black shirt was fish net sleeves and the boots she had on made her about two inches taller than me. She still had the same almost lavender eyes.  
  
"Wow!" Is all I managed to say before Isabella McCabe hopped out of the fire and right behind her came Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Isabella had long black hair and blue eyes, while Peter was a blonde hair, watery blue-eyed boy. The boys attacked the 4th Marauder and right away started planning a prank.  
  
After less than five minutes Frank Longbottom and Alice Thomson arrived. They had been dating since 5th year. Sirius and Val had only gotten together the last week of 6th year, and Celia and Remus had been a couple since the beginning of it.  
  
"I say we have too many couples in this group of ours." I stated. Everyone shrugged and the girls continued to hug their last Spirit.  
  
"Okay, so what're we gonna do?" James asked looking at me.  
  
"Well."  
  
A/N: Okay, the next chapter is really long! It's a page longer than the first chapter. It's called Truth or Dare. I'm not sure when it will be posted, so be patient people. I am writing with pencil and paper right now and I have 4 chapters finished and am still writing chapter 5! Please review! 


	3. Truth, Dare, and More Truth

My One and Only  
  
Reviewers:  
  
¤Daffy-Thanks so much! Is this really the only LJ fic you've read when they're friends first? Wow! I think I've read a few, but that might've been on another site altogether!  
  
¤Becka5- Yeah, I hope it's an okay beginning. I haven't posted as often as I planned, but school has been really busy lately.  
  
¤Jillian Ryn- Thanks for all the compliments! Yes, Truth or Dare. It's not what you're expecting I bet, it's not even what I was expecting. He he  
  
¤Shree- Yes, too many couples. I know. He he.  
  
¤Everyone!- Thanks so much for reading! I love reading all the reviews!  
  
A/N: Okay, this next chapter I wrote in a hurry, so it's not my best. I don't really like it all that much, my muse took me in a completely different direction than I would have liked. But it'll have to do! He he.  
  
WARNING! This is an R rated chapter right here, I think at least. It just what they are talking about in it that might make it R. But, anyways.  
  
Chapter Three- Truth, Dare, and More Truth  
  
"I can't believe we're playing truth or dare!" Sarah groaned. We all laughed.  
  
"Fine Sar, since you're so cheerful, how about you start?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Whatever. Celia, truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh, truth I suppose." Celia said nervously.  
  
"Okay then. Have you and Remus done it yet?" The couple looked at each other.  
  
"What do you mean it?" Celia said slyly.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean!" Sarah said; throwing a couch pillow at her friend.  
  
"Well, there are many it's! Don't you think? Let's see, kissing, French kissing, necking-" Cel counted off on her fingers.  
  
"Have you and Remy had sex then?" Sarah pushed.  
  
"Oh, well that's all you had to say. Jeez! Beat around the bush why don't you!" It was clear she had already known what Sarah meant.  
  
"So-"  
  
"Yes." Celia said in a matter-of-fact tone. James, Sirius, and I let out whistles and cat calls, causing Remus and Celia to blush slightly.  
  
"Truth or dare Lily." Celia said.  
  
"Truth."  
  
What's wrong with dares!" Sirius whined.  
  
"Shut up you! Now Lily, have you and James ever kissed?" Celia asked.  
  
"Yes." I stated.  
  
"On the lips?" She squealed.  
  
"I answered your question, now, Isabella, truth or dare?" Lily said, ignoring the annoying whines from everyone as James winked mischievously at me and we both laugh.  
  
"Dare." Isabella said, which was followed by a soft "Finally" from Sirius.  
  
"Kiss Frank."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, he's dating Alice! And it's pretty well set they'll be getting married! Absolutely not, I refuse!" Bella explained.  
  
"You gotta if you wanna keep playing." I told her.  
  
"Bella, I have no problem with it. I know Frank wouldn't do it in his choice, go ahead." Frank looked slightly shocked that Alice would agree to it. Bella sighed and leaned over to kiss for five seconds as counted by me.  
  
"Alright, Alice-"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What're you most scared of about leaving Hogwarts?"  
  
"That's simple! Voldemort of course! That guy is a psycho, isn't he? And almost half of us are training to be Aurors!" Alice said. Frank put a reassuring arm around her.  
  
"Siri, dare I presume?" Sirius nodded like a little kid. "Okay, snog Peter."  
  
"There is no way in hell!"  
  
"Fine, Remus."  
  
"No way! I'm out. That's revolting." He shuddered as everyone laughed.  
  
"Ah, c'mon Padfoot! I thought you loved me!" Remus said in a would-be hurt voice.  
  
"Fine then, James?"  
  
"I ain't kissing no guy. Got that Alice?" Everyone laughed again at his bluntness.  
  
"Oh really-" Alice started slyly.  
  
"Truth!" He said in a slightly panicked tone, but then finished calmly, "I pick truth."  
  
"Where have you kissed Lily?" We both rolled our eyes.  
  
"What is up with all of you and Lily and I today? Jeez!" He exclaimed. "But, the cheek.forehead, pretty neutral spots-"  
  
"Neck? That's a pretty neutral spot for me." Sirius implied.  
  
"No, and silence from the losers please." James held up his hand in a girly way.  
  
"Is that all?" Celia whined.  
  
"Yes." I answered defiantly.  
  
"Valerie, dare?"  
  
"Why of course!" And this was followed by a "That's my girl-" and then a quick "Sirius! Shut up!" from everyone else.  
  
"The first time you had Padfoot in bed was he any good, to you?" Sirius choked.  
  
"Honestly? He was okay."  
  
"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Hey yourself! This is truth or dare, you gotta be honest. Besides, your better now-"  
  
"Oh please spare us the details." James moaned.  
  
"Pete, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare, I guess-" He spoke nervously.  
  
"Go to Mrs. Potter, start crying, tell her you didn't get your afternoon snack and get her to make you some of that yummy 'Puppy Chow' she whips up." Puppy Chow was Mel's specialty. It was some kind of cereal covered in powered sugar. Peter got up and soon they heard loud sobs coming from the kitchen.  
  
He came back, carrying a large bowl full to the rim and smiling happily.  
  
"James, truth or dare?"  
  
"He just went!" Sarah protested.  
  
"Dare." James said ignoring her.  
  
Snog Lily until we," he gestured to everyone else in the room, "decide you're done." James looked at me.  
  
"Are you okay with this?" I knew he wanted me to say yes, he never backs out of a dare.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bloody brilliant Pete. Never thought you had it in you." Sirius whispered as James leaned down and our lips connected. I felt a shock, which startled me.  
  
James must have felt it too because he pulled away and gave me a questioning look.  
  
"C'mon you two! We don't have all day! Remus said impatiently; grabbing a handful of 'Puppy Chow'.  
  
"Let's get this over with, shall we?" I asked as I put my hand behind his neck and pulled him down. His lips were gentle. After a few seconds I heard Val say,  
  
"That ain't a snog! C'mon guys!" I smiled, some best friend she was. James moved his tongue across my lower lip and I let him enter my mouth. I could hear catcalls and barks. (Probably from Sirius.)  
  
He had his hands around my waist by now and mine were around his neck. I was playing with the hair on the base of it. I had no clue how long we'd been at it. He was being careful with his tongue, as to not go to far. We fell with a 'thunk' on the floor. James was on top of me.  
  
~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~  
  
Her lips were so soft! She tasted like strawberries and cream, which totally drove me wild. James Potter! Don't think such things about your friend. Ugh. But what was that shock in the beginning? Lily had felt it too.  
  
"Okay, pull him off. They've had enough." I heard Sarah say. The truth was I hadn't. No! C'mon, I don't have any feelings for her! Shit James! I was pulled up anyway. We were both breathing heavily.  
  
"Kept us at it long enough." Lily said, getting off the floor.  
  
"You can't say you didn't enjoy it." Val said slyly.  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"We're just friends." We both finished. We looked at each other, laughed, then hugged. I kissed her cheek and we sat down again.  
  
"Now that's scary. Reading each other's minds! Brilliant! Yes.but scary." frank said shaking his head.  
  
"I'm done playing this game." Celia said.  
  
"But not everyone has had a chance to go yet! You all were to busy trying to get Lily and James together!" This was true. Our friends had never pushed our relationship this much.  
  
"I say we go into Hogsmeade. Freshly made butterbeer sounds nice." Valerie suggested.  
  
"Hogsmeade it is! Let's go!" Sirius said. Remus, Celia, Alice, and Frank (Basically all the couples) followed them. They left the Potter Place with a last goodbye. Peter and Sarah left after that, saying they had things to do around the house.  
  
"I'm going to go too. I'll see you in Diagon Alley before school starts." Isabella said. Then she left in a puff of green smoke. That left Lily and I all alone again.  
  
"Well, I certainly have no place to be! How about you? I didn't want to go to Hogsmeade. Those couples make me sick sometimes!"  
  
"Me too girl, me too." I said. It was getting late. "Let's go watch a movie, shall we?" Lily nodded.  
  
We raced to my room (I won) and chose the movie The Bone Collector. She always gets scared during it, but denies it every time she suggest we watch it again and I point it out. She changed into a pair of my boxers and little spaghetti strapped shirt she said was called a 'camisole'. I got out of my clothes and pulled on some warm fleece pants and a white t-shirt.  
  
We both climbed into my bed, her in front of me, and I wrapped my arms around her as she turned the movie on. I couldn't help but smell her hair as it started. I had no idea what was going on with me.  
  
~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~  
  
This is by far the scariest movie I have ever seen! I keep trying to watch it just to prove to James that I can watch it. But I can't. Every time it shows that taxi I shriek!  
  
When the movie finally ended I was fully turned away from the telly and my head was by James' chest. He was chuckling as he gently stroked my hair.  
  
"As much as I hate to say this, you're right. I totally despise that movie!" James laughed. We were silent for a few minutes when all of the sudden I said,  
  
"I can't believe Celia and Remus have had sex!"  
  
"Like you haven't." James said in sarcastic tone.  
  
"No!" I told him.  
  
"Oh." He said quietly. Then he shifted his body uncomfortably.  
  
"Wait-you have?" I said.  
  
"Well.yeah."  
  
"When?"  
  
"6th Year."  
  
"Oh." It was my turn be uncomfortable. I thought I knew everything about James! He tells me everything! I'm his best friend (not including Sirius) and I just find out he's not a virgin! That puts me out a bit.  
  
"So, why haven't you-?"  
  
"I haven't found the right person."  
  
"Whaddya mean?" I sat up and so did he. I looked straight into his hazel eyes.  
  
"Look, I want my first time to be.special. With someone I love, you know?" He nodded, but looked puzzled. "Did it hurt?" I continued quietly, putting my head down to break eye contact.  
  
"No, it only hurts girls their first time. But she seemed to." I held up my hand.  
  
"Save the details for Sirius."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Who was it with, James?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Never mind! I don't want to know!" I said quickly. "Was it one of our friends?" He rolled his eyes at my complexity.  
  
"It was Sarah."  
  
"Sarah! Our Sarah? Sarah Matthews!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But you never dated." James chuckled.  
  
"No, no we didn't. It was kind of a one time thing." I had the sudden feeling he was talking to me as if I were a child.  
  
"I can't believe this! Am I the only virgin in our group! There's Alice, Frank, Sirius, Val, Celia, Remus, YOU!"  
  
"Isabella-"  
  
"Nope. Muggle boyfriend. Summer before 6th year. What about Pete?"  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
"Aargh!" I groaned and slammed my head back down on the pillow. "The only one! I thought for sure Sarah would lose it after me! She's so good. Well, not recently I suppose. Did you see her today?"  
  
"Yeah, she's hot." I choked on my own spit and went into a coughing attack and fell to the floor, bringing James and all the covers, which we had been tangled up in with me. He started cracking up while I stopped coughing. Then I joined him.  
  
"It's not really funny James!" I persisted.  
  
"I can't believe you reacted that way! I say one of our friends is pretty and you totally flip!"  
  
"You said hot."  
  
"Lily, you're hot." Was he trying to reason with me? Because if he is. I'm confused.  
  
"Uh, thanks James.?"  
  
"No, no! I mean, you are! But, my point is that it's okay to call my friends hot! Doesn't mean I'm gonna try to snog you senseless or anything. I mean, look at it this way: If I wanted to do that, I would've by now, right?"  
  
"You did this afternoon." I said slyly.  
  
"Dare!" He explained.  
  
"Right." I said sarcastically. "Prove it."  
  
"Prove what?"  
  
"That you didn't want to kiss me, and that you didn't enjoy it."  
  
"Can't. It would be lying. The kiss was nice, and who wouldn't want to kiss you? But I can tell you that it honestly meant nothing to me. I shrugged and he grabbed my waist and kissed me gently.  
  
"James-"  
  
"I'm trying to prove a point, Lils, shut it."  
  
~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~  
  
Okay, so I'm not trying to prove a point to her. I'm trying to prove it to myself. What was with this sudden attraction with Lily? I had to kiss her again to make sure it was just some fluke thing. I continued on for another minute then pulled away and grinned.  
  
"Ah, nothing. Told you." She laughed lightly.  
  
"Fine. Whatever floats your boat." I gave her a quizzical look. "Forget it. I'm tired, let's go to bed." We climbed back on the bed.  
  
"Night Lils." I whispered; kissing her forehead.  
  
"Mmm." She replied into my chest as she fell asleep.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. On the Way to the Fair

My One and Only 

**Reviewers:**

**¤lilbird- **Hehe. Yeah, they are close. I guess they don't see each other that way…yet.

**¤Kiki-Chan- **Pefect? I doubt that. No one's perfect! But, well…if you say so. hehe

Thanks for the compliment!

**¤MmmKay- **They will be going to Hogwarts but not for awhile. I plan for this to be a pretty long fic and a lot of it will be in the summer.****

**¤J.E.R.Potter- **They might…I never know where my muse will take me on this…****

**¤jade_eyes1 and Doodles2- **I always figured they'd be friends 1st. I don't like that JKR

said they were enemies! It made me sad, hehe.****

**¤Dutch Flower Lily- **Yeah, one bed. Like I said, they're _really_ close. Hehe

**¤MY LIL' Angel- **Thanks so much for telling me how to do the bolds and italics! I appreciate it!

**¤Everyone!- **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I love that you guys are enjoying my story!

**WARNING:** This might be an R chapter for some of you, I'm not quite sure…

A/N- Hey guys, this chapter is pretty short and kind of a filler there's a bunch of things in here that I know weren't there back in Lily and James' time, but just go with it, hehe. The next chapter they are going to be at a fair and this is just the morning they go. Ok, now, to the chapter! 

Chapter Four- On the Way to the Fair 

I awoke the next morning to running water. _Lily must be in the shower. I grabbed a pair of cargo khakis and an American Eagle shirt._

I walked sleepily into the bathroom. Lily was humming to herself.

"Morning!" I said loudly. She screamed.

"James! What're you _doing_?"

"I always change in the bathroom. I can't see anything, don't worry." That was the truth. Sure, I could see her form, but no details. I saw her shrug and then she went back to humming. I recognized that song.

"Hell yeah?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"The song. Hell yeah, by Montgomery Gentry?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Hell yeah." She laughed. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Hey James?"

"Huh?"

"I need to get out."

"Oh! Right, sorry." I closed the door on my way out. I was making my bed when I heard her step out of the bathroom. I looked up to find only a towel wrapped around her. She looked almost scared. _Scared? Hmm, interesting. I felt my manhood struggle against my pants. _Damn it, we already went through this James! _Thankfully she was already rummaging through her bag and didn't seem to notice. It got worse when she pulled out a thing that was a deep purple color._

"Turn around would you? I know we're close, but—"

"We don't _look_ at each other. Right." I turned. After mere seconds she said, 

"Okay. James, what should I wear?" I circled once more and found her more than half naked holding up different bottoms.

"Wear pants. I thought we might go to the fair."

"A Muggle fair?" I nodded. She smiled then held up three new sets pants; shorts, jeans, and capris.

"Shorts." She got out four different pairs.

"Now which?"

"God Lils! I don't know! Just pick one." I said, annoyed. But then I added, "But I like the green ones." She rolled her eyes, then slipped into the army green shorts. Very short shorts I might add. Had Lily always dressed so skanky?

"Ok, now a top." I just shook my head and walked out, followed by her pleads.

When I got to the kitchen I found Sirius eating oatmeal.

"Alright then, James?"

"I just saw Lily in nothing more than a towel. Then a bra and thong! Do you think I'm alright Padfoot?" Sirius made a face.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt."

"Yeah…it does." I concluded, pouring myself some cereal.

"Pour me some of that." I heard Lily's voice say and automatically got out another bowl, ignoring the whipping sounds made by Sirius. "Do you even have a home Sirius?" she added in a interested voice that sounded so real it was scary. I laughed as Sirius gave her the finger.

~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~

I had decided to wear a white tank top with the words 'I'm not antisocial, I just don't like you' in green bubble letters. I sat down as James set down a bowl for me. I smiled my thanks.

"So, what're you two up to today?" Sirius said, putting the bowl in the sink. I gave him a look and he sighed, and then put it in the dishwasher. James laughed, milk spraying everywhere.

"And you call me whipped. That's priceless Si." Sirius shot a glare towards his best friend.

"Actually, James was gonna take me to the fair."

"You mean you're taking James to the fair, right? He knows nothing about Muggles!"

"I resent that." James said halfheartedly. 

"So, what're you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, me and Val agreed on a quiet day at home." James choked on his cereal and I knew why: _Sirius Black and Valerie McPherson were not a couple that stayed at home and did nothing, if you catch my drift. _Sirius didn't notice.

"Wait, Val's moved in?"

"Practically! I swear that woman has more clothes than anyone!" I laughed.

"No, you haven't seen the bag she," James pointed to me, "brought. It's huge!"

"Get this, I have two walk in closets. One whole one and more than half of the other is filled with her crap!"

"Hey! Valerie's clothes are anything but crap, Black." Sirius sighed.

"Sure Lils. I'm gonna go. See ya later."

"Bye." We both replied as Sirius apparated.

"Why doesn't he floo there? Or apparate everywhere?" I asked.

"Well, it's easier to floo, but his flats in Muggle London, so it's not connected to the network."

"Oh."

"Okay, are you almost ready then?"

"James! It's only like 10 in the morning!"

"10! Jeez! We're gonna get there late!"

"Why?"

"We're acting as Muggles today. The fair isn't far from here, so we're walking." I rolled my eyes but before I could say anything he added, "And I want to walk." That settled it. I ran upstairs and grabbed some light eye shadow, mascara, and a light pink lipstick. I put it on, and then smeared some shiny gloss onto my lips. I decided to leave my hair down, but use a crimper and crimp it in a few places. I wasn't about to be modest and agreed with myself that I looked sexy. I grabbed my wallet and stuck it in my butt pocket. Then I ran downstairs where James was waiting.

He had a baseball cap on backwards and a pair of nice sunglasses covered his eyes. 

"Well, you sure blend in." I said.

"You too."

"Well, ten years in the Muggle world can do that to you James."

"Oh, right." He smiled sheepishly. "Let's go. My Mum and Dad won't be back tonight. Order stuff." I nodded and we left the house. James wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. My head fell back on his shoulder.

As we passed the Parker's, one of James' neighbors, Mrs. Parker (who was out watering the flower bed) smiled warmly. She had always been under the impression that James and I were dating. I returned the smile but I started walking faster so she couldn't try to engage in a conversation. He laughed.

"What? She's strange." I said accusingly.

"I know, I know."

Ten minutes later and we were still walking.

"James, my feet hurt!"

"Why?"

"How can yours not?"

"Fine. Here—" He bent down and I jumped on his back. "Now, don't get used to this. Damn you're light!" I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." He shrugged.

"When we finally reached the entrance James set me down.

"Two please." He told the ticket lady as he took out his wallet.

"No," I said to the girl, "He'll have one."

"Lils—" 

"Shut up James." He shrugged and handed her one tickets worth of money. When we were both inside the fair we looked around, trying to decide where to go. Finally, I made my decision. 

A/N- Ok, the next chapter is almost finished, it's really not that much longer than this one. I can't promise when it will be up, I might not post it until I have Chapter 6 done too.  Thanx for reading!- PhoenixTearz

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	5. At the Fair

My One and Only 

**Reviewers:**

**¤lilynjamesAAF**-  It's supposed to be pretty edgy, the whole point of the story is pretty much how they go from touchy feely friends to romantically involved.

**¤Daffy**- Well, for some it might've been rated R. I just wasn't sure.

¤Biggy Boo- Okay, okay. I realize that. A lot of best friends sleep in the same bed! Basically, that part was there to show you how close I'm trying to make the two appear.

¤Everyone- Thanx again for reviewing and sorry I've been late getting this up. Like I said, I wasn't sure if I was gonna post before I had chapter 6 already written. But I decided that since I'm probably not gonna get much writing done during Winter Break I wouldn't make you wait.

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT'S NOT MY BEST, AND I'M NOT SURE I LIKE IT THAT MUCH TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, BUT IT'LL HAVE TO DO! PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter Five- At the Fair

James stared at the Ferris Wheel in awe.

"Oh, c'mon!" I said exasperatedly as I pulled on his arm to line at the front of the ride.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. I noticed his gaze linger back to the  wheel in front of us again.

"You're pathetic."

"Ok." I laughed. James was never one to take my insults lightly like that. The short queue moved as the bulky man wearing a periwinkle blue shirt let us on.

James and I found seats on a bright orange bucket seat (at my request). We had to wait five minutes for them to load everyone and then it started to move.

~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~

I had to take in everything! This was amazing! I'd been up in the air before of course. But when I'm flying I don't usually take in the scene below me. I could see the entire fair!

"Let's go on that next." I said, pointing to a big loopy track with little cars on it.

Rolling her eyes Lily said, "That's a rollercoaster James." I shrugged. How was I supposed to know that? She laughed at me.

"Honestly—" She muttered.

"Shut up Lils! This is amazing! Oh man! Now, we _gotta_ go on that!" I pointed to a large tower.

"The Extreme Scream? You'll love it." She nodded.

"This ride is _way_ too long!" She complained after five more minutes had passed. Her head set itself on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and gently rubbed up and down.

"I think it's nice."

"You would James."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. It's just that you'd like to take all your girlfriends up here to snog, wouldn't you?" I smiled; she had to be joking!

"Are you serious?" She shrugged. The ride stopped and I quickly hopped out, leaving her behind. _I can't believe her! How can she say that? I shouldn't have ever said anything._

"James!" I shoved my hands into my pockets and kept going. "Where are you going?" She said exasperatedly. I started walking towards the exit. "No! C'mon! you can't _leave…why?" I spun around sharply._

"Well, it's obvious isn't it? I tell you I'm not a virgin and now you think I'm like that? I see how it is—Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm being completely reasonable here! Stop LAUGHING!" She was shaking badly from her laughter as she threw her arms around my neck in a hug. 

"I'm sorry James. Look around though—"

'Shit!" Everyone was looking at me. Mothers were scowling and trying to keep their children's ears closed while fathers were trying—unsuccessfully—to hide their grins and chuckles.

"I don't care if you're not a virgin." She whispered as she ran a hand through my already messy hair. "But damn, can you throw some serious tantrums."

"That was not a tantrum! But, are you sure you're okay with it?" I said as I slid my hands from her waist up to her shoulder blades and down.

"Yeah. It's just weird. I thought I knew everything about you, and then I found out something HUGE!" She held out her arms for emphasis.

"I'm sorry I lied."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"No you didn't!"

"Bloody hell, Lily! Just stop trying to make me feel better!" I gently kissed her cheek.

"Are you still gonna leave?"

"Ah, Baby," I pretended to think on it, "I don't think so."

"That's good, because we've got some rides to ride and some fun to have." She pulled me back to the direction of the rides.

"That was cheesy." She shrugged.

"Hey! Someone shouted. Then there was a guy about my age, standing there.

"That was smooth." He looked at Lily. "Really smooth."

"Uh, thanks." He held out his hand and I shook it. He nodded, winked at Lily and then walked away.

"Lils, that was…very strange." I told her. She giggled.

"C'mon—"

After going on a few more rides Lily and I decided to break for lunch.

As I was going to open the door of my cubicle in the bathroom I heard the voice of the guy who had congratulated me floating in from the main door.

"And the Dude that was her won't stand a chance."

"Whatever, mate." Said one of his buddies.

"No, you just wait. I've been following them this whole time. They ain't dating. She'll be mine before we leave. God, I can't wait to get her tight, hot little body around me! She'll definitely know how to make a guy happy. Did you see her? She probably screws on every night…" I suddenly realized just who he was talking about.

"Yeah, that's right. That guy and her aren't dating, they're just fuck buddies. Well, hate to break it to him but I'll be getting his ride tonight. She'll be screaming with pleasure—" Without even pausing to think about what I was doing I unlocked my cubicle and faster than you could say quidditch I had him by the neck of his shirt. Before he had a chance to say anything I was in his face.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about her like that? She is my best friend, got that? Anyone who insults her, insults me! And I'll let you in on a little secret," I faced one of his goons and whispered in the most menacing voice I could muster, "I don't like being insulted." His friend gulped. 

"Are you sure you're not just defending her because you want a screw tonight? I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you were—" I punched him square in the jaw. He fell backwards, but I picked him up and through him out of the bathroom. I needed space to do what I was about to do.

He was lying flat on his back moaning. I kneeled down beside him and punched him again—this time in the stomach." I hit him in the ace again. After this I got up and kicked him lightly in the ribs.

"Get up." I said in an unsympathetic tone. He did and lunged at me!

"You piece of shit! Never talk about Lily like that…son of a bitch!" I would have killed him if it weren't for Lily, who had just noticed the scene while saving us seats at a plastic table.

"James! What are you doing? Stop! Get up James!" She had to result to pulling me off the damn guy. Trust me, when James Potter gets in a mood don't mess with him.

"Lily—let—me—go!" I said, trying and failing to wrap my hands around the guys neck and strangle him. "You don't understand Lils! Let—me—go!" She simply refused.

By now we had certainly made a huge scene and a lot of people were staring at us. I was still struggling to hurt that jackass when I cam back to reality.

Here I was, Lily restraining me from beating up on a guy who had congratulated me on Merlin knows what! I went limp in her arms. She held on tightly as an extra precaution. The guy I had spoken to earlier was restraining the other bloke. His nose was flowing with blood and his eye was already swelling up. _Serves him right._

"James, are you okay?" My best friend asked.

"Is he okay? He's the one that started it!" The ass said. She turned quickly to face him.

"You must have said something to provoke him!" He shook his head and my mouth fell open. _Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, aye? Lying? _

"Really?" _And she's buying it! _

"Look, maybe it's not a good idea for you to be handing out with this guy; you could come and chill with me and my buddies. He might have another fit if you're not careful." _Bastard._

"Lils! C'mon! You know that I wouldn't hurt anyone unless that deserved it." I spoke up. Then I brought my voice down to a whisper that one Lily could hear, "Don't go with him, just don't." She looked at me, then at the other guy. 

"Uh, no. Thanks anyways, but I can handle it." She smiled.

"Are you sure? We can help if you want." Lily shook her head no and they shrugged. "Whatever. See you two around. Do you go to Richland?" _What the bloody hell is Richland? There was a pause when finally Lily spoke u._

"Um, no. No, we don't go to Richland." They all looked confused. "We attend a boarding school in…uh…" She looked at me, no one knew exactly where Hogwarts was, except for perhaps Dumbledore. I shrugged and received a glare from my best friend.

The boys didn't seem to notice that we couldn't tell them the location of our school because one of them shrugged again and they all walked away. 

"Daft gits." Lily turned sharply to me.

"James, what the bloody _hell_ was that about?" 

"Uh—" She looked at me expectantly. "Well, how am I to know where Hogwarts is?"

"James—" said Lily.

"Hmm?" She smacked me upside the head.

"You know that's not what I was talking about you prat." She hit me again. I cowered; holding my arms over my head. 

"Okay, okay! Stop that! C'mon." I grabbed her arm and tugged her towards a plastic table.

"Well?" She remarked.

"I was just finishing on the toilet when that dude came in…"

~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~

After James was done telling me all the things that guy said I felt completely horrible! How could I, Lily Evans, believe for one second that my best friend was beating someone up just for the hell of it?

My eyes were getting teary on their own free will. I couldn't hold them back any longer as one single tear fell from my right eye. James noticed and quickly pulled me into a tight hug. 

"Shh, baby. It's ok, don't you think on it Lils. Lily Flower—" He cooed in soft whispers that made my shiver. _WAIT! No! Shiver? Impossible! I have no feelings or beginning of feelings for James._ "Do you want to go?" I heard him say. I responded with a nod and within seconds we were standing back in his bedroom.

"What the—James!" He was putting his wand back in his pocket.

"Had it the whole time," He told me, "Good thing I forgot about it. The piece of shit would have been dead." I smiled. "Look, we've had a long day. Take a nap, it'll make you feel better." I shook my head.

"Not a chance. We didn't get anything to eat while we were at the fair, and I'm starving!" He smiled mischievously. 

"Race you down the stairs?" And before he had a chance to see my reply we were both sprinting towards the kitchen.

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait! It may be awhile for the next one too because I don't even have it written yet! I'm going to try and get something done with the story but I'm not making any promises. By the way…

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! And for those who don't celebrate Christmas…

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!! I hope you had a good one!

---PT 


End file.
